Examen de anatomía
by Trini-SI
Summary: Dbsk. El pequeño Changmin tiene que recuperar un examen. ¿Podrá su umma ayudarlo?


**Examen de Anatomía**

**

* * *

**

04:27 Am - Departamento Dong Bang...

_Diablos, es tan tarde, ya debería estar en la cama._

_Si se preguntan qué hago despierto a esta hora, es muy fácil…_

_¡Y no! ¡No estoy viendo pornografía!_

_Es algo peor. Estoy estudiando puesto que reprobé mi examen de anatomía._

_Maldición… maldito examen habría jurado que lo hice bien, pero ahora debo estudiar mientras mis hyung están descansando en su cómodas y mullidas camita y …_

- ¿Changmin? – _O tal vez no._

- Hyung… estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucede?

Jaejoong se asoma lentamente por la puerta del estudio, que comparto con Junsu, refregándose los ojos. – _Adorable._

- ¿Por qué estas despierto hyung?

- Eso mismo te pregunto Minnie, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? _– Creó que se toma el papel de umma muy en cerio. _

- Si, lo sé, pero estoy estudiando, mañana tengo el recupera torio de un examen. – Respondo con resignación - ¿y tú? ¿No puedes dormir?

- Ehh.. no, sucede que note la ausencia de uno de mis pollitos fuera del nido y entonces vine a buscarte. Las madres nos preocupamos ¿sabes? – Se acerco para acariciarme el cabello.

_¡NO SOY NINGUNN POLLITO!_

_ME MOLESTA, ME MOLESTA, ME MOLESTA _

_¡QUE ME TRATEN COMO A UN NIÑO!_

- No te preocupes hyung, solo será esta noche, tengo que aprobar este examen, o si no, no podría ir en el próximo viaje con ustedes.

- Mmm. Valla no quisiera que mi pequeño Minnie se quedara solito en casa – Se agacha y me abrasa por la espalda colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. _Qué diablos le pico a mi hyung, pero se siente… mm no lo sé. Mejor que el one-touch, seguro_. – ¡Ya se! ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte? ¿Qué materia es?

- Anatomía hyung, pero no creo que puedas.

- ¿Pero qué dices Minnie? ¡Yo soy muy bueno en Anatomía! – Comienza a reír como de costumbre, tapándose la boca.

- Hyung, el que tengas "muy buena anatomía", no significa que seas bueno en La materia.

- ¿En cerio? yo pensé que… espera, crees que soy sexy?

_Creo… que no debí decir eso_

- Minnie si tu quieres no tengo ningún problema de cometer Incesto ¿sabes? Además que has crecido mucho y muy bien. ¿Qué dices?

_- ¿Qué, que digo? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar la situación de esta manera? Si hace rato era mi dulce Umma… ¡¿qué demonios le pasa?_

- ¡Jae! Amor,¿donde estas? Vuelve a la cama precioso… - _Uff me salvo Junho-hyung, Al parecer noto la ausencia de su amado y su voz suena del otro lado del pasillo o tal vez más cerca. Jaejoong retrocede y me regala una sonrisa. _

- Tal vez hoy no Minnie. Pero prometo ayudarte, así que deja los libros y ve a dormir en seguida. Ya verás que con mi ayuda, no tendrás que rendir ese examen – Me lanza un beso y desaparece de mi visión.

_¿Me pregunto en qué piensa hacer?_

_¿Me pregunto en si debo creerle y dejar de estudiar?_

_¿Qué habría pasado si Junho-Hyung no se hubiera despertado?_

_¿Y si, simplemente hubiera entrado al estudio sin haberlo llamado, nos hubiera visto?_

_¿Y realmente me salvo? _

_Mmm Muchas preguntas para una noche… mejor veo un video de mi ordenador y me voy a dormir. Eh dicho. _

10.23

- ¿Qué? ¿Me lo está diciendo enserio? Si… si, no se preocupe, bueno muchas gracias. ¿Qué ah Jaejoong hyun? Sí señor, si, no se preocupe yo se lo daré. Si hasta luego adiós

_Realmente mi hyung si me ayudo, ¿qué será lo que le habrá hecho? bueno aunque con métodos dudosos y seguramente ilegales, pervertidos e indecentes me ayudo, así que iré a darle las gracias ahora que está en la cocina, y así de paso aprovecho para probar lo que está cocinando. Huele delicioso_

- ¡Hyung!

- Buenos días Minnie. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te llamaron de la escuela?

_- Realmente delicioso ¿qué será? – _Ah sí eso, si me llamaron, me dijeron que habían cometido un error y que no debía realizar el examen de nuevo, además mi profesor te manda saludos ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hyung?

- Eso realmente no importa Minnie, pero por favor no se lo digas a Junho. Ya sabes como es y podría enojarse conmigo. – _Como pensé debe haber sido algo indecente._

- Bueno hyung, ahora quería preguntarte algo importante

- …

- ¿Puedes darme un poco de lo que estas cocinando? Tengo mucha hambre.

- Sal de mi cocina Changmin

22.00PM - Habitacion YunJae

- Jae amor, vamos a cenar hoy para celebrar que Changmin aprobó, ¿sí

- Esta bien cielo, espera voy a cambiarme. Jaejoong se dirigió a su guardarropa para elegir un atuendo, que no se halla puesto antes ¡claro! Mientras Junho podía apreciarlo desde atrás sentado en la cama.

Comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente para abrazarlo por la espalda.

- Definitivamente Changmin tiene razón, tienes muy buena anatomía – Jae palideció ante ese comentario.

- ¿Junho tu...?

- Claro que si precioso, por eso interrumpí, no voy a permitir que le enseñes cosas a mi pequeño hijo dejándome afuera. Claro que yo también quiero ser partícipe de eso.

- Yunho te amo – Y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

- Y yo a ti.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación

_- Creo que la opción más sana, seria huir de casa. Si, y debe ser pronto_

_

* * *

_

Si lo se creo que pude haberlo echo mejor, pero sepan entender estoy en una etapa muy difícil de mi vida (finales de la facu).

Ah una pregunta. Creo que no puse bien la categoría, pero es que no sabia que es lo que debía poner ya que siempre escribo sobre anime.

Otra cosa, en la parte de género tampoco sabia que poner, ya que creo que ninguno le iba bien, a no ser el de perversiones o algo así, pero no están esas opciones

Bueno espero comentarios también los malos, pero dichos de buena manera, para mejorar

Espero les halla gustado aunque sea un poquito

Besos

Ah por cierto se lo dedico a mi Kao-Chan!

Muaaa!


End file.
